Twisted Fate
by Nacelsten Twins
Summary: 16 year old Yuna goes back in time a thousand years to Zanarkand, before Tidus's time. Please RR. (Chapter 4 is up!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We don't own FFX. Don't sue us, our life savings combined might pay for the cost of the lawyer, and therefore you would get nothing out of us, and seeing as we are both minors we don't own anything, not even the money that we would use to attempt to pay for a lawyer.  
  
- -  
  
Prologue  
  
-~-~-Diary Entry-~-~-  
  
Today the fayth told me something. Tonight I will be leaving. I am a sixteen year old girl. No, I am a sixteen year old apprentice summoner. Yet the fayth chose me for this journey. Not the journey to go to Zanarkand. There is still a year before Sin comes back, if he does. No, I am going to the Zanarkand of a thousand years ago. The fayth told me. It isn't as if anyone will miss me. I will leave in the middle of the night and return before dawn. My body will not age in this time, or so they say, although in Zanarkand my body will mature. According to them I have to do something there, they won't tell me what it is. They believe that it will take many years. If at all possible, I will try and be in and out of the ancient machina city in a few days.  
  
-~-~-End Diary Entry-~-~-  
  
The diary slams shut as voices approach the room. "Yuna," a black haired and black clad woman walks in. I say woman, but she is only five or six years older than me.  
  
"Lulu," I say fondly, "I'm going to go to sleep, please inform the monks." I close my eyes and fall asleep."  
  
- -  
  
End of the very short prologue. 


	2. Through Time

Disclaimer: We don't own FFX. Don't sue us, our life savings combined might pay for the cost of the lawyer, and therefore you would get nothing out of us, and seeing as we are both minors we don't own anything, not even the money that we would use to attempt to pay for a lawyer.  
  
- -  
  
~~~Through Time~~~  
  
I awake on a roof. I gaze about in amazement, never before have I seen so much machina, it is everywhere. I brush out the wrinkles as I stand up and realize that I am wearing my nightgown and slippers. I walk along the edge of the roof until I spy a ladder. I hurry over to it and begin climbing down.  
  
Once down I try and recall the fayth's message. 'The harder you try, the harder it will be. Your task will find you, not you it.' The message still confused me. I had no money on me; they, the fayth, said that it was not the same currency here as it is in Spira. They also said I would be provided for.  
  
I sit against a wall and curl up, cold. Several men approach me. A guess on their age would be somewhere between seventeen and twenty. One other thing I notice about them is that they're clearly drunk, every step they take they lurch.  
  
"Hey gurlie," one of them drawls. "Are you lonely? We can solve that for you." I try and back up, my ankle twists slightly under me, and I realize that I am firmly pressed against the wall; there is no way for me to get away. "Aww. is the little gurl scared?" He stumbles forward and grabs my arm.  
  
I struggle to get away, kicking and screaming. One of the men draws a knife. I freeze in place. My mind hastily tries to recall the fira spell that Lulu taught to me before I left. If only I were a real summoner and not just an apprentice.  
  
A blitzball hits first one of my attackers and then another. A dark haired man is brought into my view, an incredibly stunning eighteen year old dark haired man. He walks over to me and holds out his hand. I tentatively take it and he pulls me to my feet. "The name's Jecht." He cocks his head to one side and a smug grin appears on his face. "But, you probably already know that."  
  
"My name is Yuna. Why would I know who you are? Unless of course... no... you're too young." I shake my head.   
  
"Ahh... but Miss Yuna, I am a star blitzer." I just stare at him. "You don't believe me? Come on then, I'll show you."  
  
I nod my head and he, still holding my hand, starts walking down the street. To keep up with him I would have to jog. Except of course that as soon as I start walking my ankle throbs and I am barely able to keep myself from collapsing onto the ground. "Jecht, my ankle... I... I think I sprained it back there."  
  
He smiles and picks me up. "Never could stand to see a lady in pain. Just put your arms around my neck and hold on."  
  
"Wh-what are you doing? Put me down." He smiles and sets me gently on the ground. I gasp and collapse against him as my ankle jars on the ground. "On second thought, maybe that wasn't so bad."  
  
"Does that mean you want me to carry you?" He waits for my nod before scooping me up in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean my head against his chest. I receive many jealous stares from girls around me. "Are you comfortable? Your ankle isn't hurting you too badly, is it?" He walks into a huge blitzball stadium.  
  
"I'm fine. I haven't given you a proper thank you yet. Is there anything you want me to do for you?" I look up at him.  
  
"Well, there's a game tomorrow night. Do you think you would be able to come? Or would your parents not let you?"  
  
"My parents... they died when I was young. I don't even know how I got here, to this town." "I went to bed last night in my bed, and woke up this morning on the roof of some building."  
  
"Why don't you move in with me? I'm sure my parents won't mind. My older sister moved out a few months ago, so her room is empty."  
  
"Thank you." I whisper, "You're doing so much for me and I don't even know you."  
  
He grins and pushes the door to the locker room open. "It is my pleasure, Miss Yuna."  
  
"Well Jecht, never thought you'd have the audacity to not only come in late, but to also bring in a girl, in her nightgown no less. What have you been doing boy, although I shouldn't have to ask, it seems clear enough to me." A burly, older, my guess would be mid-thirties, man pushes forward. "What's the excuse this time?"  
  
Some of the men begin to laugh. "Captain, perhaps Lady Yuna would prefer to tell her own story." I nod and gingerly set my good foot on the ground and then my injured. As soon as I put even the slightest amount of weight on my ankle my ears roar and the world goes black around me. I barely acknowledge someone's arms catching me and holding me against his broad, muscular chest.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
When I come to consciousness I am lying on a cot in what I believe is the locker room. Faint yells greet my ears from a distance.  
  
"So you're finally awake. You've been blacked out for the past half hour." It was the captain speaking. I look around. "No, your Jecht isn't here. I sent him out to practice, after he bound your ankle, he insisted on doing that." I nod and push myself up on the cot, being careful about my ankle. "Jecht told me about how he found you." He pauses and scratches his head. "Wait right here, I need to go get something." I nod and he exits the room.  
  
He returns shortly carrying a stack of clothes. "These will probably be too big for you, but I think you might prefer them to what you're wearing."  
  
I nod and take the clothes. He walks out and shuts the door. I pull on the baggy dark blue pants and secure them with a belt. Next I put on a bright yellow shirt; the sleeves are really loose and come to just past the elbows. Over it goes a dark blue vest which fits a little better because there are ties in the front that I pull tight. There is also a pair of bright yellow boots which, quite remarkably, fit perfectly. Once I am dressed I put my feet on the floor, very carefully, and stand up even more carefully. Noticing that I don't black out, I walk to the door and slowly open it.  
  
A low whistle of appreciation meets my ear. "Wow, never seen a blitz uniform look that good before. Come on, I suppose you'll want to watch the practice."  
  
"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," I say quietly, "I would like that very much."  
  
"So polite!" He claps his hand on my back and my knees buckle slightly. "Sorry, forgot about your ankle, think you can make it, or do you want me to carry you?"  
  
"I can walk; my ankle feels a lot better now." He nods and walks off motioning for me to follow him. I limp after him and come to a standstill at the base of a flight of stairs. "I don't think I'll be able to make it up these stairs." He comes over and un-ceremonially scoops me up and carries me up the stairs. Once up he does not set me down, but continues to walk. The reason for it is soon made clear when we come to yet another flight of stairs. Once up those he sets me down and we walk through the doors and into the stands.  
  
As we approach the arena, Jecht successfully performs what I later learn is his famous Jecht Shot Mark 1. I begin cheering. I know, I know, I'm a fangirl; what can I say? Jecht looks over, catches my eye, and raises his fist in a salute. I smile and wave at him.  
  
"So Yuna," the captain says, "have you ever played blitzball before?" I shake my head no. "Ah... want to learn how?" My eyes go as wide as dinner plates at the thought of me, Yuna, playing blitzball. "Come on; give it a try, will ya?" I hesitantly nod and the captain slings an arm around my shoulder. "So, you have seen blitzball played before, right?"  
  
"The last game I saw was ten years ago, I've seen teams practicing though, although I've never been allowed to leave my studies long enough to join them."  
  
"Ten years? Damn that's a long time. Ok then, we'll start with the basics; do you know how to swim?" I nod. "Good." He turns to the arena. "Good practice boys, you're getting out early today. Jecht get your a- err..." he glances at Yuna, "Your butt over here!" The team goes off to the locker room and Jecht runs over. "Jecht, you and I are going to teach your girl over here to blitz." I blush and my jaw drops open. Jecht just laughs.  
  
"You're the one with your arm around her, not me. Oh, and Yuna, he's just teasing you." The captain laughs and pushes me into Jecht. "Hey, captain! Careful with her, she did sprain her ankle after all." He steadies me and lets me go, "alright, what did you have in mind?"  
  
Minutes later I am nervously climbing into the arena. I go under water and stay under, swimming around until I can no longer hold my breath. I surface quickly and take gasping breaths. "How long?" I manage to say after I catch my breath.  
  
Jecht laughs, "two minutes." I groan. "Ok, go!" I dive under and swim around for a bit. Eventually I feel my breath begin to ebb so I begin to surface. When my head breaks the surface, Jecht is standing there smiling proudly. "We were beginning to get worried. You were down there for ten minutes!"  
  
"Ten minutes? How... oh!" Jecht cocks his head to the side, obviously wanting me to explain. "I summoned a water sprite! She helped me breath, but... I thought that I wasn't able to summon as an apprentice summoner."  
  
The captain walks over, "why aren't you continuing practice? Get back to work. Time enough for chatting later. "I sigh and dive under again.  
  
While swimming I carry on a conversation with the sprite. It's more like, me asking and receiving answers to questions though, not a real conversation. As soon as I have the information I want, I swim to the surface. "Jecht, I'm going to try something." I dive under water and begin breathing. Sure enough, it works flawlessly, the sprite was right. I eventually surface and look around for Jecht. He and the captain are conversing off to the side. I haul myself out of the arena and walk over to them, trailing puddles of water.  
  
Before turning to look at me Jecht says, "have a nice swim?" He then turns and catches sight of me. He just stares, his mouth is slightly open. The captain elbows Jecht and he snaps his mouth shut and tries to stop staring, of course, being a man, he fails miserably.  
  
The captain smiles at my confused expression, "You look really good in that blitzball uniform, or should I be more specific and say wet blitzball uniform?" Jecht glares at him, I blush.  
  
"Are we going to practice any more today?" I ask.  
  
"No we aren't, although tonight you and Jecht need to practice catching and throwing blitzballs. That's your assignment. Oh, and Jecht, take her shopping, she needs some clothes of her own. I'll have your mother start preparing a room for her." He hands Jecht a credit card and walks off.  
  
"So, what do you think of my dad?"  
  
- -  
  
I personally love the ending, and the next chapter SHOULD be written by Lauraena, but it might be written by me. Sorry it took forever to get this uploaded, but Laury was supposed to upload it, and she never did *glares* I finally decided to upload it myself and let you all read it. I refuse to say y'a-l-l if at all possible, lol. 


	3. Shopping Trip

Disclaimer: We don't own Final Fantasy X or anything affiliated with it. Yes I know this disclaimer sucks, but it's a disclaimer. 

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

*Shopping Trip*

((Thoughts)) A/N 

"So, what did you think of my dad?"

I look at the retreating back of the blitzball captain and smile softly while shaking my head. "He is a piece of work…" I trail off and look at Jecht, still smiling. 

He laughs. "Yea, you could say that."

"Well, I like him. I appreciate all that you two are doing for me." 

He looks at his watch. "It's no trouble, but if you want to get to the mall before Zanarkand night life traffic hits we better get going." 

"Shopping….? Oh yea, I remember your dad gave you the credit card. Well lets go then." I turn and start walking, then stop, realizing I have no idea where we are going. "Uh, why don't you lead."

"Sure." He throws his arm around my shoulder, chuckling, causing me to blush fiercely. We walk down the paved road, neon lights flashing by on either side of us. At the end of the block we turn left and enter a large building through sliding doors.

"Where are we?" Having never seen anything like this place I am thoroughly amazed by the sheer size of it, and the number of people it can hold. 

Jecht looks at me skeptically. "You must have a serious case of amnesia….we are at the mall."

I nod as if I know what he is talking about as we walk along. I turn my head this way and that, wishing I had about eight more pairs of eyes. We enter a store, the marble tiles on the floor transitioning from white to a deep maroon and ebony. There are racks of clothes everywhere. 

"Ok, pick out a couple of outfits you like, then we can go get something to eat." Jecht says, smiling at the enthralled look upon my face. 

"But there is so many outfits to chose from, I don't know where to start…" I trail off, still looking around.

"How about this, I will pick out a few outfits for you, and you can choose a few for yourself." 

I nod. "Ok, it's a deal." I turn my back and walk through the store. I stop at a rack and pick up a long white skirt that has red roses embroidered in one corner of it. I also pick up a red shirt with sleeves that come to my knees to go with it. I pick up four more outfits and go to the changing room to try them on. 

I exit the dressing rooms about fifteen minutes later, having decided to keep the rose skirt and matching top, along with a pair of yellow capris that have a trim of blue beads, a baby blue tank top, and a navy blue sun-dress patterned with silver stars. I discard a pair of green pants, which were too long, a gold tank top, and a bright purple dress. 

"Yuna!" I whirl around hearing my name called and see Jecht holding a black and red bag. He walks over to me. "Find anything you like?"

"Yea, I did." I hold up the stack of clothes in my arms. "What's in the bag?" 

"It's a surprise." He takes the stack of clothes from my arms and walks over to the counter and pays for them. The clerk puts the outfits I selected in a silver bag and Jecht walks back over to me. "Ok, now that you've got clothes I suppose that you, being a girl, will also want matching shoes and jewelry, am I right?"

I giggle and nod. "Entirely right."

We exit the store we are in and walk down the row, the iridescent store lights glowing brightly. We stop and go into a shoe store. An attendant comes over to help me with shoes and I take my bag from Jecht and show the attendant my outfits, and she helps me pick shoes that match. 

I end up buying a pair of silver sandals that have a slight heel to go with my sun-dress, a pair of blue flip-flops to go with my capris, and red slide-on shoes that look like a tennis shoe without a back to go with my rose skirt. I pick up the three boxes in my arms and turn around, looking for Jecht, who is standing at the counter already. I walk over there and hand him the three pairs of shoes I wanted to buy and he purchases them for me. I notice the clerk slide another box into the bag with my shoes, but I think nothing of it. 

Now laden with another bag we exit the shoe store and go into the jewelry store right across from it. Instead of buying a set of jewelry for every outfit I buy a simple pair of silver drop earrings with crystals on them, and a matching bracelet and necklace. 

"Now that all of our shopping is done, how about we go out and do something?" Asks Jecht.

I smile lightly. "Are you asking me on a date?"

He smirks. "Maybe."

"Well in any case I'd love to go do something." 

"All right, I have just the thing, but you might want to change out of that blitz uniform first." He picks up the red and black bag and pulls a large shoe box out from the bag from the shoe store. "Here, a little something I got you, go put it on." 

I take the bag and the shoes and go to the nearest store and use their dressing room. The clothes Jecht picked out for me are something I never would have bought for myself. I open the bag and pull out a leather mini-skirt and a black tank top with a rose just under the neckline. I pull on the skirt, then the top, which leaves a fair amount of stomach showing. Then I open the box and find a small bag in there as well and I open it and pull on the matching spiked necklace and bracelet it contains. Finally I pull on black platform boots that have spikes running up the front. 

I walk out of the store and a whistle meets my ears. "Nice." 

"You really think so?" I turn to Jecht and ask him, smiling. "I never would have picked these out for myself, but I think I like the look." 

"Well I know I like them." He chuckles. "So you ready to go?"

"Yea, where we going?" 

"Downtown to Club Youkai." 

***Ok, there it is. Chapter two. Sorry it took me so long to get it typed, I apologize. Sumimasen! But R&R! Hope you like!***

Lauraena 


	4. A Ride to Remember

Disclaimer:  Do I still need to put this?  I mean, come on, you people should know by now that we don't own FFX or whatever things that are obviously not our own in this.  About all we own is the plotline, and who would even _want_ to steal that?  *shakes head and sighs* even if you did want to steal it, you can't, because it's ours. *insert evil cackle here*

- -

*A Ride to Remember*

((Thoughts)) A/N

"Downtown to Club Youkai." 

"Club Youkai, what's Club Youkai?  And what's a Club?" I ask confused.

"Dang girl, you really are suffering a serious case of amnesia.  Let's stop at the house and drop off your clothes."

"Ok." I say, just going along with anything he says.

We reach his house.  His home is a house in the way the sun is bright, a gross understatement.  In other words, his house isn't a house, but a mansion.  It even had a strange moving platform that was enclosed and took us from the bottom floor to the top floor.  But I am getting ahead of myself.  So we walk into his house—which is in actuality a mansion—and into the front entryway.  We pause there as something is beeping at us.  He walks over to this box thing on the wall and pushes it in some random pattern, each push causing a loud 'BEEEEP' to come forth.  He removes his hand and the beeping comes to a stop.  "Security alarm," he says, as if it explains anything.  We then walk over to this wall and he pushes a button.  Moments later a 'bling' is heard and the doors slide open.  He takes my arm and leads me into the small room.

The doors slide shut and I grasp his arm, frightened at being trapped in this room which is obviously a forbidden machina.  And then... and then the floor shudders.  I let out a frightened squeak and bury my head in his arm.  The floor is... moving.

"Hey, be careful there!  That necklace is not meant for hugging people in." he exclaims.  I detach myself from his arm and stand fearfully next to him, shaking slightly.  "What's wrong?" he finally asks.

"It's... moving." I squeak.  "Floors don't move where I'm from."

"Oh, is that all?  Here I thought that there was something really wrong.  This is an elevator.  It moves up and down, on a pre-determined path."  Jecht snorts, "Heh, listen to me!  I sound like a nerd."

"Oh no, Sir Jecht, not at all!  You... sound very wise."  She nods her head as if emphasizing her statement.

Jecht shakes his head and mutters, "That's what I was afraid of."  And at that moment the doors open and he takes my arm, ushering me out, and down the hallway.  He pushes one of the doors open, "yup, they cleared out my sister's old room for you, let's just set your junk down and be gone."

"Oh, but... shouldn't we tell someone where... we're going?"

"Nah, no one's home, it's not as if they care anyway."

"But... I still think..."

"Fine! Damn, you really are a goody-goody, aren't you?"

"I... don't understand."

"You suck up to adults..."

"Oh, I respect them; do you have a temple here?  I should pray to the fayth."

"Hmm, don't think we have any temples here, no clue what a fayth is, and I guess we can leave a note."

"Oh... well, thank you."

We ride that elevator thing back down to the first floor, and he writes a note and leaves it on the table.

            _Dad,_

_            I'm taking Yuna out to see the sights.  We'll stop off at Club Youkai too _

_most__ likely don't worry about us.  Feel free to come down and have a _

_beer__ or two with us.  It's her idea!  The note that is._

_            Jecht_

"There, happy now?  How's your ankle holding up?"

"Oh, it's fine, couldn't be better, really!  Well, I mean it could, but, Oh!  I know!"  I murmur 'Cura' over my ankle and sigh with relief as the pain ebbs away.  "There!"

"Handy spell you have there, you'll have to teach it to me sometime."

"Oh, well, yes... I guess, if you want me to that is..."

"Stop being so damn agreeing and have some fun!"  I glance at him, not knowing what he means.  "Well, we might as well head out now."

"Yes sir." I say.

"Gah!  Sir, me, Jecht, a sir?  C'mon Yuna, and it's Jecht, not sir, or sir Jecht, but Jecht."  He slings his arm around my shoulders and 'drags' me outside with him.  "Come on, we'll catch an air bus, walking is _such_ a pain."

I smile and nod, trying to figure out if we have these 'air bus' things in my world.  "But, walking is... good for you."

"That doesn't mean it's not a pain, and anyway, it's a lot easier this way.  Don't want to tire you out before the club."

"Oh, well... alright, I suppose..."

"And anyway, you never told me where you were from, do you even remember?"

"Oh yes!  I'm from Spira, I grew up in Besaid, actually, I was born in Bevelle, I lived there until I was about six, and then when my dad died defeating Sin, I moved to Besaid.  I am training to be a Summoner.  I'm only an apprentice right now."

"So, what's a Summoner, and what's Sin?"

"A Summoner is someone who prays to the fayth and receives aeons, once she or he has prayed to the fayth at every Temple of Yevon and received every Aeon; the person is then able to receive the Final Aeon.  With the Final Aeon you are able to defeat Sin.  Sin is our punishment for our crimes; we must atone for them so that Sin will not come back."

"What crimes can a cute girl like you have committed?"

"Our crime is and was vanity—allowing machina to work for us.  Zanarkand was destroyed 1,000 years ago because it was a machina city.  It is now our holy place; it is where we receive the Final Aeon."

"Whoa, wait a sec!  You're telling me that Zanarkand was destroyed, and a thousand years ago at that?" I nod hesitantly, and then shake my head.  "Wait... you mean it wasn't?"

"I... I'm from the future... I suppose that is how you would say it, in my world Zanarkand was destroyed... but... oh!  Didn't your father say we were to practice?"

"So...?"

"Well... he is to be obeyed!"

Jecht openly laughs, "That's a new concept!"

"You are being disrespectful!  He is your father, and therefore you should obey him."

"Listen Yuna, we'll practice tomorrow."

"But... he said to practice tonight."

"Relax; he's not going to mind."

"B-but... what if he does mind?"

"He won't, now come one, the station's right up there!"

I follow him, watching him wave to several people calling out to him.  Several girls blow kisses to him, which he responds to with a wink.  "Jecht? I'm sorry... for arguing with you."

He grins at me, "No problem, babe."  He slides his arm around my waist, earning me a number of dirty looks from jealous fangirls.  "Come on, let's hop on the airbus."  He pays for two tickets and leads me onto one of the buses.  Once on we are immediately assaulted by two guys."

"Yo, Jecht!  Who's the chick?" A black haired man says.

"Yeah man, is that the one that you showed up to practice with?  Everyone's talking about it, latest gossip man."

"This is Yuna; she's staying with my family for awhile.  I'm just taking her around to see the sights, seeing as she's never been to the city before."

"Hey Yuna, nice to meet you.  Seeing as idiot boy over there failed to introduce us," the black haired man wearing black cargo jeans and a black t-shirt says, "I'm Seth and Mr. Blue Jeans over there is my little brother Gabriel."  Gabriel is wearing light blue cargo jeans and a white tank with a black button up the front shirt on over it, unbuttoned.  He has sandy colored hair.

"It's... an honor to meet you." I say performing the Yevon bow.

"Whoa, freaky man," Seth says, "she's already got the blitz victory cheer down pat.  You a blitz chick?"

"She's a bit weird but I err... we love her all the same." Jecht says hugging my waist.  A blush penetrates my cheeks.  "Well I--we do!

The train comes to a stop and Seth kisses my cheek gently, earning a growl for Jecht.  "An honor to meet you Yuna," he hands me a piece of paper, "my number, call me sometime."

Gabriel kisses my cheek also, "Definitely a pleasure, it's the same number, just ask for me and not the idiot!"

They hop off the airbus and moments later the ride starts again, "Jecht... why'd they kiss me?"

Jecht grunts and stares off into space.  "Did you like it?"

"Wh-what?  Well... I suppose it was kind of nice.  No one besides family ever kissed me before... well... and Wakka, Lulu, and Chappu... but they're family, so I suppose it doesn't count."

The train comes to a stop, "Here's our exit."

"Okay... and Jecht... how does a number... have to do with calling... and what is calling?"

- -

A/N:  I apologize profusely for the delay in the chapter.  I have nothing to explain it, *bows* well... I suppose I could say, that I was reading books, and watching movies, and playing video games, and talking with my brother (yes, family bonding! That's always a good excuse.)

Oh, and Laury, I turn the Club scene over to you, I honestly hadn't intended it to get this long, I was planning on writing it, but there were too many other things I had to put into the chapter, mostly fluff stuff, and I couldn't get to it.  Here are your rules:  1) It is to remain PG-13, 2) It is to remain PG-13, 3) It is to remain PG-13, and 4) Care to take a guess?  It is to remain PG-13

_Arcy_


	5. Sex almost, Drugs lots, and Alcohol even...

A/N: Hey loyal "Twisted Fate" fans (and flamers.) Arcander and I (Lauraena) are back with chapter four! Sorry it took forever.my bad, I had some writers block and my new b/f has been keeping me busy, its all his fault! Any way, enough with the bla-bla-bla-ing, on with the chapter!  
  
Twisted Fate  
  
Chapter Four: Sex (almost), Drugs (lots), and Alcohol (even more) ((Thoughts))  
  
The neon sign reads 'Club Youkai' in blood red letters. The ground under my feet literally shakes due to the music within. Strange looking people are all around. People with hair like spikes, people with jewelry for spikes, people with too much hair, too much jewelry, not enough hair.I guess I must have gotten wide-eyed because Jecht said "Hey, its ok, you don't need to be afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid." I say, while steadying my shaking voice.  
  
"Then lets go." Jecht grabs my hand and leads me through a throng of people until we reach a burly man wearing too much jewelry.  
  
"Hey Kev," says Jecht. "Kev, this is Yuna. Yuna, this is Kevin, we call him Kev."  
  
"Hello." I say to Kevin, er, Kev. He just nods.  
  
I stand there awkwardly while Jecht chats amiably with Kevin. After a few moments he turn back to me. "Ready to party?"  
  
Without waiting for my answer Jecht takes my hand again and leads me through the metallic double doors. It is like stepping into another world. People are everywhere, dancing, drinking, laughing, and doing other, unmentionable, things. Lights flash wildly and the music pounds in my ears.  
  
Jecht and I stand at the edge of a wooden dance floor for a span of less than thirty seconds, and then my foot begins to tap. I feel the music coursing through my veins and pounding in my ears. After a moment I can't stand it anymore, without waiting for Jecht, I step onto the dance floor.  
  
I weave my way through crowded bodies, looking for an open spot on the wooden floor. I stop at the edge of a mass of people surrounding someone break dancing. A groove circle. I stand at the edge for a while, watching and humming along with the music.  
  
Suddenly I am pushed to the center of the open space. I turn and see Jecht smirking and holding a beer. His lips move silently and they form a single word. 'Dance.' I nod and look around quickly, picking up a metal pole lying on the ground at the edge of the circle. I hold the pole above my head, waiting for the music to begin. A new song starts and I lower the pole and begin to dance.  
  
I lose myself in the dance. The metal whistles through the air, reflecting the flashing lights. Over my head, behind my back, through my fingers the pole flashes, nothing more than a silver blur.  
  
Then the song ends, and I cease to dance.  
  
Whistles and cheering greets my ears as I make my way to Jecht, who hands me a drink, which I gulp down, then reach for another.  
  
"Hey Jecht!" Calls a male voice.  
  
"Yea Kev?" Calls Jecht.  
  
"What is your girl's name?"  
  
"Yuna," I answer, before Jecht can speak.  
  
"Well Yuna," Says Kev, coming up behind me. "You dance amazingly, but now let's see what you can do with a pole anchored in the ground."  
  
I furrow my brows and cast Jecht a questioning glance. Seeing him nod his head approvingly, and the glazed look in his eyes, I don't bother asking. He is drunk anyway. I turn away from him and nod at Kev, following him to the stage.  
  
He points to the center stage, where a silver pole stands, centered between two women wearing so little the word 'nothing' covers more. I blink then look at Kev.  
  
"You want me to do a strip tease?" He nods. ((Yevon, what am I getting myself into? Hell, why not? Because you are Braska's daughter.Yea, Braska's drunken, high daughter whose better judgment isn't working right now.point, go dance, but when the maesters find out they will take away your title as summoner...oh well! At least I will have had some fun.))  
  
I nod to Kev and he motions to a set of steps leading to the stage. I quickly ascend them and step up to the pole as a song fades out.  
  
I put my hand on the cool metal surface, welcoming the chill. Silence hangs between songs, the crowd falling silent and waiting in suspense to see what the DJ will spin for them next. A new song finally starts it is a techno song with a slow intro.  
  
The music begins coursing through my body as I walk in slow circles around the pole, carefully placing my feet. My eyes are locked on Jecht, a seductive smirk playing across my face. Then the music speeds up.  
  
I quickly swing myself around the pole, pivoting on my left foot, the other hooked around the cool metal of the pole. I tighten my hand around the pole to stop my swing and, with and over-exaggerated flourish, un-twine my right leg from the pole.  
  
I pause for a moment, my eyes scanning the cheering crowd, and then lock them back on Jecht. Without a second thought I move my body up and down in a suggestive manner, using the pole as leverage. My body moves in a fluid uninterrupted motion as if I had done this every day of my life.  
  
The song slows down and I straighten my spine, reaching behind my neck with my right hand, undoing the ribbon that holds the halter top onto my body. The shirt slides off my body and onto the stage, landing on top of my left foot. I kick the silk material off my foot into the crowd as the song speeds up again.  
  
I roll my stomach in a belly-dancing fashion a move my hips in time with the music. Just as I go into the splits, the song ends.  
  
With the end of the song I jump off the stage into the crowd, many people cheering around me as I walk back to Jecht and grab another drink.  
  
"Give it up for Yuna!" Kev says, his voice amplified by a microphone.  
  
The crowd chants my name in a rhythmic fashion, in time with the bass of the current song. Finally the chanting dies down and the music can be heard again. This time I hang back and lean against the bar, lightly tapping my foot in time with the music. After a moment I feel a pair of arms slide around my waist and I turn my head to see Jecht.  
  
"You were amazing," He whispers in my ear, then bends his neck to trail kisses along the bare skin of my neck.  
  
I turn and catch one of the kisses on my mouth and run my tongue over his lips, which he willingly parts. I wrap my arms around him, my hands tracing lazy design on his back. He deepens the kiss and one of his hands move to the small of my back, the other straying to the hem of my skirt.  
  
"Maybe we should go somewhere more private." He says, breaking off the kiss.  
  
I lazily nod my head in agreement and he leads me to a dark, secluded room off the edge of the dance floor. Jecht pushes the door closed behind us and I lay across the bed, one arm propping up my head, as I smirk like a mischievous vixen.  
  
I beckon Jecht with my left index finger and he willingly obeys. He pushes my onto my back and straddles me, trailing kisses across my nearly bare torso as his left-hand creeps under my skirt.  
  
Suddenly the door flies open. Shit, we forgot to lock it.a large figure is shilloutted in the doorframe.Jecht's father.  
  
***There ya go, chappie four! Yea, I know, its kinda pushing the PG-13 rating.oh well! Remember the little blue button in the left hand corner? It is your friend! Chappie five coming at you from Arcander! This is Lauraena, signing off! Hugs to all!***  
  
~Lauraena~ 


End file.
